yourownseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Generation
Lost Generation is a show about six science geeks who discover they have special powers that allow them to mess with the continuum of Space and Time. In an episode at least one character gets stuck in another dimension. It is based off a show called "Strange Days at Blake Holsey High". Plot Six teenage geeks are best friends. Why? Because they have the same birthday. On their 15th birthday they find out they have powers that let them control the continuum of Space and Time. Their biggest enemy also has these powers and due to being older than them already knows. The powers allow them to mess with dimensions, the past and the future. Each one of them has a different power. In most episodes, a character ends up almost being sucked into another dimension for eternity. Characters Main Characters *Alia Rockson - Alia loves science almost as much as loves rock music, but that doesn't stop her from being called a geek. At the start of the first episode, she is fourteen but later turns 15, like most of the other main characters. She rooms with Maybel and Camiana. *Maybel Arina - Maybel has a photographic memory, leading her to be the smartest of the group. She is very bossy and pushes her friends around, but they know she loves them. She is a bit of a perfectionist and wants everything to be right. She rooms with Alia and Camiana. *Camina-Rose Graythorpe - She is the pretty girl of the group. She is less bullied by people, especially boys, because she's pretty. Their enemy has tried many times to become friends with her but has always failed. She is also a perfectionist. She rooms with Alia and Maybel. *Simon Lockwood - Simon is not so much of a geek, but a geek. He cares about his looks and is very self-centered, which annoys his friends on many occasions. He plays guitar and often sings when he's depressed or really happy. He rooms with Vaughn and Lucas. *Vaughn Marsh - Jock and geek Vaughn struggles to keep his geek life between his jock life. He is absent for the majority of some episodes due to having practices and is often seen wearing a jock uniform. He rooms with Simon and Lucas. *Lucas Rockson - He is Alia's twin brother. Him and his sister are complete opposites except when it comes to science and their friends. As much as he fights with his sister, they care about each other deep inside, really deep inside. He rooms with Simon and Vaughn. *Emilia Ommabop - Emilia is the popular girl in school. Unknown to the group, she also posses the special powers and does very good in science. She rooms with BFF Madison-Olivia. Recurring Characters *Madison-Olivia - She is best friends with Emilia. She is very mean. She knows Emilia is up to something and wants to find out what. She is very manipulative. *Leo - Is Emilia's boyfriend, even though she's only with him because he's popular, he really loves her. He is close friends with Madison-Olivia. *Professor Zachary - Dubbed "Z" by the former science club, is a long lasting teacher at Blake Holsey High. He is one of the characters from the former series. *Principal Durst - She is the mean principal of Blake Holsey High. She cares about no one but herself. May of the students dislike her. She is also from the former series. Episodes #Dimensions #Chic vs Geek #Old Friend #Pop Classic Category:Shows Category:Comedy Shows Category:Lollipops101's Shows Category:Lost Generation